Rainbow Snowcone lives forever
by MeBeCaleb
Summary: Guardians have immortal lives right? Jack and Tooth got married after dating for a century and had 3 adorable kids. Want to see how their life is going? Well then, come on, read the story and leave good reviews that can increase my courage to write more. (Description Posted and first chapter will be posted soon)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! How's it going guys? My name's Caleb and this is my first fanfic so if I have made grammar mistakes, please ignore it and continue reading. I tried my best at writing stories with my (idiotic) brother. But hey, these are their description~

Jackson Overland Frost - age 567, father of three and still our fave guardian/dad.

Toothiana Frost - age 663, mother of three and still the best mother figure of the guardians.

(The kids)

Leila Frost - age 58, oldest immortal daughter of Jack and Tooth, takes after her mom more than her dad, she's great with music and she's the spirit of courage. (That story will be posted some other time)

Species: Spirit of courage (Do I need to repeat myself?)

Darin Frost - age 44, oldest immortal son of Jack and Tooth, takes after his dad more than his mom, he's great with tools (that's why he stays with North) and he's the guardian of bravery.

Species - Faerie of Autumn (I got nothing)

Zane Frost - age 37, second oldest immortal daughter of Jack and Tooth, takes after her dad more than her mom, she's great with her mom's job and she's the summer spirit.

Species: Summer Spirit

So I might post the first chapter after posting this. If you got any suggestions for a chapter in this story, please review. That will decrease my chances of getting writer's block.


	2. Breakfast and killers

Hey guys, this is the first chapter of RSLF and I hope you guys enjoy this one. And the Frost palace isn't made out of ice! Like any old castle, it's made out of wood/cement/stone!

/ / / / / / /

**Chapter summary: Jack is all alone with their (literally) 5/4/3 year old kids and was forced to call for help from the others**

/ / / / / / / (Frost castle) / / / / / / /

**Jack woke up from the bed, hoping to find Tooth next to him. He looked to his right side and the space was empty. Tooth already left for her job without waking him up.**

Jack: *sighs* Come on Jack, it's just her job. She's not kidnapped or anything.

**He hopped off the bed and began to walk out of their room. When he reached out of the room, he went to his kids' room.**

/ / / / / / /

**He opened the door and saw the kids were still asleep. He smiled to himself before closing the door and going to the kitchen.**

Jack: I wonder what I can cook for breakfast... *thinks for a while*

**He leaned against the kitchen counter and began to think deep. Not long after thinking, the kids were awake and already downstairs with their dad.**

Leila: What are thinking, daddy?

Jack: *surprised* What are guys doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack.

**Jack picked up the still sleepy summer spirit and cuddled her up until she's asleep again.**

Darin: Daddy, what's for breakfast?

Jack: Waffles with butter, blueberry, strawberry and cheese. Plus, whip cream on top.

Zane: *still sleepy* bu-bewwy?

Jack: Yes Zaney-kins, daddy's making your favorite blueberry waffles.

**Zane let out a yawn before snuggling to Jack's chest. Leila grabbed her daddy's leg and began tugging until she got her attention.**

Leila: Daddy, can auntie Alyssa and the others come here for breakfast?

Jack: Sure, you can call them if their not busy.

**Leila nodded and left the room to call the others for breakfast.**

Jack: Why don't you guys sit over by the chairs while I make your breakfast?

Darin: Sure daddy.

Jack: Take Zane with you, Darin. I can't cook if she's around my arms.

**Darin took the small toddler and carried her to their seats in the kitchen.**

Leila: Daddy, what's uncle North's location?

Jack: North Pole, sweet heart.

**Leila began to call the second oldest guardian as Jack grabbed the waffle maker.**

/ / / / / / /

**After making 2 dozens of waffles, the other guardians (minus Tooth) finally came.**

Alyssa: Jack, we're here. We received the call Leila made.

**Jack's head popped out of the kitchen doorway. His hair was a mess and his cheeks had blue syrup and whip cream.**

Jack: Hey guys. Come on in. We were just putting some toppings before eating.

North: Ah, of course. *whispers to Sandy* That explains the syrup.

**The guardians walked inside the kitchen as they stared at the marvelous structure of the castle. The walls were made out of marble, the floor was glossy white and the paintings were simply... Wow.**

Bunnymund: So, Frostbite. Finally took my advice for the house, eh?

Jack: Well, Tooth forced me to follow your advice, Cottontail.

Leila: Hi Uncle Bunny! *smiles widely*

**Bunnymund picked up the five-year-old.**

Bunnymund: She must be your oldest, right?

Jack: Yes, her name is Leila and she is a Spirit.

Bunnymund: Of what?

Jack: *shrugs* We still don't know yet.

**Zane began to float while half-asleep towards Alyssa.**

Alyssa: She must be Zane. She looks like Tooth.

Zane: Mommy?

Alyssa: Yes, Zane. You look like your mommy Tooth. *kisses her on the forehead*

Zane: *giggles*

**Darin stared at North with a curious look on his face. North stared the same way. Jack carried Darin to his sit on the counter.**

Darin: Daddy, why does Santa have white hair? In *****Jenny's stories, he has dark hair.

Jack: I don't know, Darin. Maybe Jamie was looking at her story book.

**Leila looked at Bunnymund, who was cuddling with Alyssa. The baby spirit gave Alyssa a death stare and grabbed Bunnymund's fur closer to her.**

Leila: Mine. *death stare*

Jack: *chuckles* Leila, why don't you sit besides Darin? *grabs Leila's waist*

Leila: No.

Jack: Leila. *intimidating look*

/ / / / / / / **(A/N: You don't wanna know what happened)**

**After eating a messy breakfast, Tooth came back early than expected. She flew inside the house and saw the huge mess in the kitchen.**

Tooth: What the heck happened?

**Jack and the other guardians came with a towel each in their hands.**

Jack: We had a food fight against Leila.

Tooth: Why?

Jack: She won't let go of Bunny.

Tooth: You should have let her be. *sighs deeply* Where are the kids?

Jack: In their bedroom, taking their nap.

Alyssa: Well Tooth, it was nice seeing you again after 2 years of work.

Tooth: You guys too.

**Sandy smiled at the fairy and gave her a thumbs up.**

Tooth: Thanks Sandy.

North: Well, we better get going.

/ / / / / / /

**After they left, Tooth was sitting on their bed, looking at the tooth that fell out of Jenny's mouth months ago.**

Jack: Hey Tooth.

Tooth: Hello Jack.

Jack: Why the long face?

Tooth: Remember Jamie Bennett?

Jack: Yeah, why?

Tooth: His granddaughter, Jenny, had an accident.

Jack: Tooth... I know you miss him. We miss him too. Even the other kids. They were our believers. Tooth, their grandchildren still believed in us. At least they still know us.

Tooth: Jack. It's not that. Jenny... She... She died at a young age.

**Jack looked at her with wide eyes and a shocked expression on his face.**

Jack: What happened?

Tooth: She was just found dead in her bedroom.

Jack: No... Did her parents knew?

Tooth: *nods* They freaked out after a shadow left their daughter's body dead on her own bed.

Jack: Pitch.

Tooth: No... It was so much worse. They don't know who is it but they're still on the search.

Jack: Tooth... It's not going to happen to our kids. They're strong like their warrior mom.

/ / / / / / /

Okay, I don't even know what to say at the last scene. Oh yeah, Jenny is Jamie's Great-great granddaughter, just to make things clear here.


End file.
